1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to installation equipment for a display main body and a jig for the installation equipment, and more particularly to installation equipment for a display main body and a jig for the installation equipment, which is an improvement in mounting a display main body onto a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installation equipment for a display main body is generally used in mounting, onto a predetermined installation surface, a display main body having a screen. Recently, the screen of the display main body has been made of an LCD (liquid crystal display), a PDP (plasma display panel), etc., allowing the display main body to be thin and the screen to be relatively wide. Since the display main body is thin, the display main body can be conveniently mounted onto a predetermined installation surface such as a wall.
Accordingly, installation equipment, which was disclosed in Japanese Patent No. JP11344934, was developed to mount an object such as a display main body to a wall 170. This conventional installation equipment, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a pair of arms 150 supporting a display main body 101 having a screen, a base 130 attached to a wall and rotatably attached to the arms 150 at a lower part thereof, and a mounting bracket 110 provided between the arm 150 and the base 130 and rotatably connecting the arm 150 with the base 130.
The mounting bracket 110 includes a first link 113 having a first end rotatably attached to the base 130 at an upper part thereof, a second link 117 having a first end rotatably attached to the arm 150 and a second end rotatably attached to a second end of the first link 113, and a locking member 116 provided in the second ends of the first and second links 113 and 117 and used in adjusting an angle between the first and second links 113 and 117. A compression spring (not shown) is inside the locking member 116, which locks and unlocks rotation between the first and second links 113 and 117 by using the elastic force of the compression spring. Herein, the angle between the first and second links 113 and 117 is selected from seven predetermined angles by the locking member 116. The base 130 is provided with a damping part. The shock absorber includes a gas damper 160 attached to the base 130, and a wire 161 having a first end coupled to an upper end of the gas damper 160 and a second end coupled to a shaft (not shown) connecting two arms 150. Hence, when the locking member 116 is released, the damping part prevents the display main body 101 from tilting forward suddenly due to its own weight.
As described above, the conventional installation equipment comprises the arm 150 and the base 130, which are placed between the display main body 101 and the wall, and the mounting bracket 110, which is placed between the arm 150 and the base 130, to permit an object such as the display main body 101 to be tilted about a predetermined axis. Further, the mounting bracket 110 includes the locking member 116, so that the tilt of the object can be locked at a predetermined angle and unlocked. Further, the base 130 includes the damping part having the gas damper 160 and the wire 161, so that when the locking member 116 is released, the damping part can prevent the object from tilting forward suddenly due to its own weight. Thus, a user can adjust the tilt of the object by pushing and pulling the object.
However, the conventional installation equipment is not only complicated because the damping part has the gas damper 160 and wire 161, the locking member 116, etc., but such installation equipment is also inconvenient because, when the user tilts the object, the object can be pushed and pulled when the locking member 116 is released. Further, in the conventional installation equipment, it is impossible to adjust the tilt of the object finely because the locking member can stepwise lock the tilt of the object. Furthermore, the conventional installation equipment is not compatible with display main bodies of various sizes because the sizes of the arms and the base depend on the size of the display main body.